kiss
by guyan0katie-chan
Summary: i always kinda wondered didn't you? thats all im giving you want to know more then read


i no own escaflowne. me forgot put this last time. me bad -_-*  
  
The sun was setting lighting the room with a mixture of reds, yellow and   
golden orange. Flickering over the room itself like some strange light show.  
In a large chair covered in a blue blanket she sat. Even in this deep winter  
the she had opened the windows allowing the air in the room to be deep and   
fresh colouring her cheeks to a deep flush. She sighed and looked up from her  
diary tears falling heavily down her cheeks. "It seems that all I ever now  
is cry……" She turned back to the diary and despite the tears managed to  
smile as she read an entry. "Who would of thought you could really fall  
in love at fifteen."   
  
I don't know what the day is or really what time it is but then who  
can blame me eh? Today was so..so well it was just him and me anyway.  
We've been getting on really well lately…. It's almost like…. He might  
feel something more then friendship. But I can't think about that now   
there are much more important things for me to be worried about. And I   
know he feels the same way. (About the more important things to think about.)  
Sometimes I catch him looking at me and smiling but I'm sure that he's   
just wants things to the way they were before. When I wasn't there. So  
it's just him and her again back to the beginning when they would   
have secret conversations and ignore her. Almost talking over my   
head with little eye signals….   
  
She sighed and smiled rubbing the tears from her eyes. Her hands smoothed   
the page in the diary tenderly. As memories flooded back into her mind. When   
he had her in his arms and smoothed her hair whispering that everything would  
be okay things would be back to normal soon…he hadn't been able to understand  
why this had just to made her cry harder. Tears had fell so fast and as he  
had rubbed her trying his best to comfort her confused as to why she seemed  
upset. And she was confused as too way too then…now it all made a kind of   
sense. Even then when they had only been alone for a few days. Feeling had   
begun to develop or maybe they had always been there and had begun to   
surface. Maybe they had just needed him to be near her, smile at her and  
just be there for her when she had needed him most.  
After all that time long ago when she was still just a silly teenager. So   
close to a boy who caused all those feelings inside. Who made it not seem   
not so important that her best friend wasn't there to have girly chats with.   
Her brow creased as she flipped through the diary and found another entry.  
  
Once again I have no idea what day or time it is ^_^  
I've just managed to grab a few moments to write this. I'm sure when  
I look back on this I'll be amazed I even managed to grab a few moments  
at all eh?  
We spent all yesterday on our feet after a while I assume it was  
around dinner. We sat down in a clearing in the woods and broke out  
some food. We ate silently and after we had finished picking at our food.  
I'm sure neither of us felt like eating at all but still us growing kids   
need our energy don't we. The sky was clear and birds were singing and I   
couldn't resist taking my shoes off and wiggling my toes in that fresh air.   
I caught him looking at me grinning. I grinned back not allowing the blush   
that he caused to rise to my face. He tilted his head and made a slight nod  
towards my feet. "Sore feet eh?" I blushed then but more from embarrassment  
then having his eyes on me. "Its okay for you, your used to all this.  
" I indicated to around us and added. "Really you should be helping me  
out more y'know." He laughed and jumped up and bowed to me. "Milady forgive  
me! I shall carry you like the lowly servant I am."   
"Ha ha very funny!" I stood up and pushed him lightly in the chest   
to which he caught my hands laughing all the while. Those hands   
lightly encircling my own caused tremors of what I can only describe as  
like those tiny shocks that you get if you touch a computer screen or a   
t.v. All over my body I gasped and fell to the ground and my body jolted   
from the shock. And then came the pain my ankle had been struck against   
a rock and blood had already begun to pour thickly from my wound. I've   
never been able stand blood; other people's blood fine my own coupled  
with the pain in this case was just too much for me and I just blacked out  
…  
  
She grinned and touched her ankle as she paused from her reading.  
Amazing how things seemed in retrospect. Less painful for a start  
she chuckled to her self. And the happy memories were always so blissful   
you would close you eyes and feel like you were on cloud nine from just a   
memory of well for her his hands brushing her skin that time even if the   
result was a bleeding ankle which had left a scar. It just made the joy of   
that day even more realised? That was the word wasn't it? She remembered her  
mother saying once "the reason you take the good times with the bad is   
because without the bad you wouldn't know what the good was my dear." She   
turned back to the diary reading her last entry into it.  
  
Well, I'm sat up in bed being given various soups and things to keep myself  
occupied with while I'm confined to this room. Truth be told all I want to  
be is out looking it must of become a habit now I'm sure. And I've been here for days and the two people who should of visited haven't…well my best friend couldn't could she…I wonder what she's doing right now. It's been a long time after all.   
But he's a different matter he's here and he could come to see me. I need  
someone to talk to or just be here. I'm so angry at him but it he came in  
I know I'd forgive him instantly. Just so he'd stay and keep her company.  
Tell silly jokes anything.   
This is just quick cause there's a knock it him I'll write later ok?  
  
The woman smiled softly as the memories washed over her as she closed the  
book. Her palms covered the front of the book on which a tarot card had  
been placed inside a plastic pouch that had been glued to the front. As  
she remembered what had happened next something she didn't need her diary  
for…  
  
"Can I come in?" a voice said.  
"Yeah, just a minute." She shoved the diary under her sheets and smoothed   
her hair with her hands. "Come in." she called. His head peered round the  
door and smiled at her. "Hey."  
"Hey." He walked over to the side of the bed and looked around. He sighed.  
  
"No chair's huh?" he looked at the side of her bed and then back to her.  
She smiled and patted the side of the bed. "You can sit down here…so long   
as you don't sit on my foot!" she giggled, he blushed and sat down on the   
edge of the bed. Then reached over and gently took her hand in his. He looked  
deep into her eyes and she managed to hold his gaze without blushing and   
looking away. "I was so worried about you, how are you?"  
"Much better thanks" she cocked her head "but why didn't you visit me sooner?"  
He smiled "I'd had to check something's out. I'm sorry but I knew you were safe  
and it's important to get everything back to."  
"Normal." She finished for him hoping that he didn't detect the sadness  
in her voice. He would think she was so selfish for not wanting that, she   
did really it was just that…. She looked up at him and decided this was her  
chance to be honest. To tell him even if he didn't feel the same way. Even  
if he hated her for her selfishness. It was time; it had to be done. She   
looked at the wall avoiding his gaze.  
"I have to tell you something, and I think its something you don't want to   
hear, it could ruin our friendship, but I can't bear to think that after all   
we've gone through these last few weeks…that you and I would always just be   
friends. All this time we've spent together has made me realise for deep my   
feelings are for you. I can't go back to the ways things where before. So if  
you don't want to see me again after all I know you have feeling for her…"   
and then it was too much the tears came. Not hard crashing tears the kind   
that made you feel as if you where falling apart. Soft, gentle tears   
just flowed down her face as he continued the silence. It was too much   
this silence. "I'll understand if you want to go and never talk about   
this again." He squeezed her hand; wait squeezed her hand, during all  
that he'd kept a hold of her hand? She didn't understand it he was still  
trying to be her friend. That was worse then him walking out off here and  
leaving her forever. Anger welled up inside her he didn't understand at all!  
She couldn't stand that.. Being so close and pretending everything was fine!   
"I don't want that! Pretending." Now she faced him eyes blazing. "Pretending   
that we're fine, having to be so close to you but never being able to be with  
you, I hate it! And I hate you for having feeling for."  
That was all she got out because then his lips were on hers. Her thoughts  
confused. What was going on? He was kissing her but that wasn't right.  
Not that she cared. She closed her eyes and returned the kisses softly and  
inexperienced. Her love was giving her, her first kiss. Nothing else  
mattered, not even Hitomi! She didn't care about anything else, what   
mattered was that Amano wanted to give her, her first kiss just like he had  
promised…  
"Hitomi" she said as they broke their kiss, "you don't like Hitomi?" she   
touched her lips still only inches from his face. "I like Hitomi, but not  
in that kind of way. But you Yukari make everything worth it. You made   
looking through a wood where I half-expected to find Hitomi lost, hurt or  
worse. Become something I'd look forward too it and then I'd feel guilty.  
We were supposed to be looking for Hitomi and I was sure you'd hate me for  
feeling this way I never thought you'd be feeling the same way…"  
They kissed again and smiled at each other. "What about Hitomi, Yukari?"  
"Hitomi's a good friend, she'd want us to be happy we'll just pick a good   
time to tell her."  
"How about now guys?"  
Yukari and Amano turned around faces turning red. To see Hitomi standing  
in the doorway, grinning. "Hitomi! Amano and me where just.. Um Oh Hitomi  
I'm so sorry!"  
"Yukari, Amano stop looking so guilty. I'm just happy that I could be here   
when you realised your feeling for each other, and give you something too."  
Hitomi pulled out her tarot cards and picked a card out offering face down  
to her friends. Yukari took it and looked and blushed even more. "The lovers."  
"The point of the lovers card. Is that before finding love is that you must be able to  
disingerues real love from lust, Plato (platonic friendship) and the  
idea of being in love. You guys deserve this card because you've found   
this out yourselves. And so I'm giving you this card."  
Yukari frowned, "but how will you tell peoples fortunes Hitomi?"  
Hitomi smiled "I won't, I don't believe in fate anymore."  
  
Yukari smiled down at that card, remebering everything after, dragging where  
Hitomi had been out of her before Hitomi ushered them off on their frist date.  
  
Sorry I feel very lazy and that feels like a good place to end it. And Amano  
and Yukari as a couple in the lime light is pretty unexpolered isn't it  
please review cause I don't think I'll write another escaflowne fic. Cause  
this was hard. Sorry for only revealing who it was about at the end but well  
I wanted it to be a twist.  
Hugs and kisses  
guyan0/katie-chan  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX  



End file.
